Ice Fire
by Quick-Demon
Summary: Set during christmas. A red lenny meets a snow eyrie while in Terror Moutain. The eyrie is trapped away from home so the lenny helps and comes up with a plan to help him back home.
1. Helping out a friend

Tittle: Ice, Fire and a very Merry Christmas

Author: Quick-demon

Disclamers: Neopets are not mine! Though I do own my own neopets I don't clam any of their stuff for my own. Just using them to conduct my story.

Rating: G

Summery: Lenny meets a Snow eyrie and helps him out. Great for the xmas season!

WANRING: Christmas tale. A happy little story for the Christmas season. :) Not happy sappy but it's a nice.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Icy wind lightly cooled my face. I ruffled my feathers and shivered. I tightened my orange and white striped scarf and secured my orange earmuffs.

 "Why did she leave mum's silver necklace in the Ice Caves?" I grumbled to myself

I sighed and a puff of air came out of my beak. I trudged through the snow. My long stalk legs were with leg warmers and my orange feet with boots. I finally crossed Happy Valley and headed into the Ice Caves. 

I entered and sighed in relief. I made it back up from the grassy fields, which was around the base of Terror Mountain. I brushed my red feathers from the light dusting of snow and strolled further in. Time to find the necklace.

It was probably strange for a male lenny to look for a necklace but I didn't loose it. It was my sister Kalisaur who was being silly and slipped on the ice. It somehow the links snapped and fell somewhere. After a while of looking I sighed and gave up.

I passed shops, pets and the Ice Dome looking for the necklace. I knew it was trying to find a needle in the haystack but I have to find it or mum will kill my sister! Usually I wouldn't really care about my sister getting into trouble but she always blames stuff like this on me and I get into trouble. 

 "I'm never going to find the necklace!" I groaned and sat down on an ice carved bench. 

 "I'm sure you will" a male voice chirped

I looked around wildly. There was no one in a 20 ft radius, just a few icicles and a snowman. Well it was really a snow-eyrie, with a carrot for it's beak and a missle toe for its tail. I gasped as it was made in great detail.

I looked around again, "Who said that?"

 "Why me of course, silly" the voice chirped/p

I jerked my head towards the noise and saw the snow-eyrie smile and blink. I screamed in fright and pathetically crawled to the other side of the bench. The eyrie recoiled; it's eyes with sadness.

"I'm sorry. Oh dear I didn't mean to scare you" It started to sniff

I slowly rose from my hiding place recollecting myself, "Who are you?"

It turned to me "I'm Icefire, a snow eyrie"

"Snow eyrie?" I asked in astonishment

 "Yes, I'm painted with the Snow Paint Brush. Haven't you heard of the Snow Paint Brush?" the eyrie asked

 "Well yes I've heard but it's just new and I never expected to see one so soon" I stammered in embarrassment

 "Is this yours?" Icefire asked and handed over a broken silver necklace

 "Yes!" I cried in delight and took the necklace into my feather-like hand, "Where did you find it?"

 "Lying about" he shrugged

 "Thank you!" I cried, "My owner will be pleased"

Sadness crossed his face, "Oh your owner…yes they shall be"

 "Do you live here?" I asked

 "Yes this is my home now" he mumbled, his eyes staring at the ground

I looked at him puzzled, "What's wrong?"

 "I'm trapped here" he said quietly

 "What? Why?" I asked

"Look at me!" he growled pulling a clump of snow from his body, "I'm just snow! My owner painted me this stupid colour and left me!"

His faces was in a twist of rage, I stood back. "I can't leave because of this! I'll melt into a puddle and be no more!" tears formed in his eyes, "I want to go home. I want to go to the Lost Desert again"

He quickly wiped away his tears and sniffed through his carrot nose, "I'm sorry. I'm just so lonely"

I reapproached him and tried to comfort him, "Well I'm sure we could re-paint you"

 "But I can't go to the Rainbow Pool. It's too hot for me and I'll melt"

 "But it's Christmas time remember. It's going to be a lot colder in Neopia Central," I offered

A smile spread across his face as he was catching onto my idea, "Yes and I can stand the weather long enough to be painted back!"

 "Yes!" both of us cried together

 "Thanks uh…"he started

 "Oh the name's funkychicken. Just call me funky-or chicken. What ever" I shrugged

 "That is a weird name for a neopet" he commented

 "So is Icefire" I retorted

He chuckled, "So it is"

 "So when do you want to set off?" I asked

 "Soon as you have a paint brush" he said

 "Oh yeah" I chuckled nervously, "What colour?"

 "I like to be my fire colour again" he sighed

 "Well I see if I can ask mum and I'm sure she'll help out" I said

 "Well you better be off then. I wont be going anywhere anyway. The sun is setting and it will get extremely cold," he informed

 "Alright…wouldn't you get cold?" I asked

 "Nope. I'm made from snow. I'm cold as ice so don't worry about me" he shrugged, "Please return soon"

 "Yep" I promised, "Bye"

 "See you!" he farewelled

I walked out of the Ice Caves waving as I go. He waved until I disappeared into Happy Valley. The winter sun shone on my face as I came to grips to what had happened. I have to help a neopet who was in trouble and he needs my help. I hope my owner is sympathetic enough to raise the funds for the paintbrush.

I spread out my wings and ran. Wind filled my wings and I flapped. I started to ascend and soon flew into the wintry air. I soared away from the mountain. I looked at the view. Everything as small but it felt good to be in the air again. 

I finally reached home in Neopia Central. It was in the suburban area of Neopia Central. It was one of the newly developed suburbs where many houses are still being built. I landed with ease on the wide stone road and walked my way to my home. It was a newly built brick home. With a red roof and a beautiful well-kept garden decorated the front. I walked into the concrete path and opened the door.

 "Hello funky" a voice greeted from inside

I saw my owner vacuuming the floor. She was fairly tall, skinny, tan skin, amber eyes and long black hair in a ponytail. She switched the machine off and turned to me. 

 "Did you find the necklace?" she gasped

 "Yeap right here!" I chirped shuffling around my built-in pockets in my feathers and pulling out the broken silver necklace

Her face fell, "It's broken"

 "Just take it to the jeweller. I'm sure they'll fix it" I shrugged

 "Yeah something else to waste valuable neopoints on" she sighed

 "Uh mum about neopoints…" I started

 "Yes?" she asked puzzled

 "Do we have 200,000 neopoints?" I asked timidly

 "200,000? Your head must be full of snow!" she cried

 "Huh?" I asked confused

 "We have no neopoints!" She explained, "Zero, zilch, nothing, cleaned out, empty, gone…"

 "What? Why?" I asked in surprise

 "Because you blew it all at the Pawkeet Slots!" she scold

 "Oh…right" I laughed nervously trying to cover up my embarrassment

She rolled her eyes, "After cleaning here I'm off the Games Corner to get some neopoints for food this week. Knowing how you and your sister eat I'll have to go and buy more food tomorrow"

 "But I need this money" I wailed

 "What on Neopia for?" she cried

 "To help a friend!" I said

She sighed, "Well if you really want to help this friend of yours you going to have to find another way to raise neopoints. I can't help out until I get our finances in order" 

I sighed, "Alright then" 

I moved off out of the living room. Mum resumed her cleaning as I headed to my room. I had no help from mum so how was I going to get some neopoints? I passed Kalisaur's room. Her door was open. She played with her Feepit, Fuzz-snow.

I continued and I move towards my room. I approached my study desk when I entered. My room was a mess and I placed my feet carefully around my stuff to reach my clattered desk. With my wing-like arm I pushed all my stuff aside and pulled out a paper and pen.

I started to think how I could help Icefire to get the paint brush. He thought different ideas and finally going into a selling something idea. Something quick, simple and wont blow the bank like I did at the Pawkeet Slots. I suddenly shivered.

I was broken out of my thoughts and I turned to see where the cold air came from. I turned to my window and saw it open. I sighed and made my way through my messy floor to my window.

 "I wish it wasn't so cold" I growled as I reached for the window pane, "Winter may not bring snow here but it's still cold"

I slide my window shut and sighed as I felt warm again. Warm…that's it! Warm! That's what everyone would like to eat this time of year.

 "Warm…Hot food! People and pets would be flocking at my stall for hot food!" I punched my hands in the air in triumph. Then I rubbed my feather hands together, "It's so simple that it's perfect!"

I made by way back to my desk in a scramble and after tripping over a few things. I grabbed my pen and scribbled some plans and 'blue prints'. When I'm a genius I'm a genius!

TBC…


	2. Hot and Cold

A blizzard howled outside. I was well in the Ice Caves to not be affected by it. But it was still cold. I was too busy to really think about it. Icefire held the last plank of wood in place. I hammered in the nails and then we both stood back.

 "Are you sure it would stay up?" he asked

 "Yeah, I'm sure, I'm sure!" I gave him a slap on the back, "Trust me, I'm a lenny!"

He looked at me nervously but quickly looked back at the stall we made. Sure it wasn't fancy but it was to our needs. It was from scrap pieces of wood. It was a small table with a wooden sign attached high above the table. On the sign it said HOT FOOD.

 "Is it me or is the sign leaning to one side?" Icefire asked tilting his head to one side then back up

I looked closer then snorted, "Nope, just your imagination! Come on lets set the stall up! The sooner we make some money the better!"

Our wooden stall was set up between to the Ice Dome and the Neggery. A perfect place because a lot of neopets and owners come and battle. They may want to _warm up_ before the battle or they could just be hungry. Whatever the reason it's a good place to set this small business up.

Behind the counter I set up a small gas stove that I borrowed off Uncle Quackapow. I set it up and turned the gas on. I lit the stove and put on of mum's large stew pots on top. I pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from my built in pockets and followed my Grandma's old but a real winter warmer recipe.

I boiled some water added in the ingredients according to the recipe and stirred it like a stew. Icefire sniffed in delight.

 "What is that I smell?" he asked

 "My Grandma's infamous Stew" I chirped, "Boiling Paprika and Chilli Chow Ka-boom Stew"

 "Can I try some?" he asked

 "Well it wont be a good idea," I murmured

 "Why not?" he asked

 "Because this stew will warm the most coldest of Ice Imps. You'll melt into a _boiling _puddle in your snow form"

His face fell, "Oh"

 "When you're painted you can try some" I offered

He sighed, "Alright"

 "Hey!" A voice called from behind, "Are you selling hot food?"

We both turned to see a girl with a robot lupe. The robot lupe was on its hind legs and its front paws on the counter.

 "Sure" Icefire answered

 "Just a minute!" I called

Put on some heat insulated lenny made gloves and put on some protective goggles. I picked up the ladel and a bowl. I carefully dipped the ladle in and scooped up some of the dangerous stew. It bubbled and hissed as I pulled it out into the cold air and carefully poured it into the bowl.

I gave it to Icefire who also wore insulated gloves and put it on the table. He pushed a spoon towards her too.

 "That will be 300np" Icefire prompted

 The girl pulled out her purse and handed over the neopoints. After her lupe sniffed the orange glowing stew and stuck it's metal tongue out and gave a great big lick in the bowl. It managed to drink some of the stew. Straight away it pulled back with a robotic 'yelp' and hung its tongue out. The tongue was steaming.

Suddenly the lupe started to shake, then rapidly bounce up and down and finally it's ears puffed out steam and it's robotic pupils rolled around. It made strange noises as his robotic skin grew an angry red.

The girl squeaked in terror and looked on stunned and horrified as her pet started to spark, sizzled and crackle. Finally with one large bounce it landed on its belly with it's legs sticking out to the side. Its neck crooked and it's nose popped out on the end of a stretch spring. The snow around him melted cooling his metallic body. Steam rose around him and on him and despite its disordered state it let out a huge sigh of relief.

 "Oh Zoonie!" The girl shrieked and ran to hug her pet, "Are you ok?"

 "That…that w-w-waaaazzzzz a-a-a-amazzzzing!" the robot lupe manage to speak

Icefire looked on in shock. I just smiled with pride.

 "Don't worry. Your lupe will be fine. The stew just gave him a bit of heat. He'll thank his circuits for trying it" I reassured

She turned to me and gave me a glare, "A bit of heat! The stuff almost killed him!"

She picked up her lupe and went away to fix him. Icefire turned to me with concern and fear.

 "What is in that soup!?" he cried

 "It's a secret that only lennies know. It's against our Code of Lennies to tell this secret or all our hot foods will be exploited off us" I replied

He sighed, "I just hope the stew doesn't kill anyone"

Over the coming weeks we sold hundreds of stews. Many couldn't handle it but lots could. When the Advent Calender came out more people flocked into Happy Valley and most came into the Ice Caves so a lot more customers there. Also the locals came around like the wocky from the Scratch Card Kiosk, Kristalinia the Ice Crystal shopkeeper and even the Negg Faerie came down to have a bite. She gave me a Fireball Negg to put into the stew!

We were a big success and raking in the neopoints. I saw Icefire's hopes were as hot and on fire as a Draik's breath after eating my stew. My owner was pleased that I was earning money but when I told her it was not for us and it was for Icefire she wasn't too happy. What must go up must come down. This is the law of gravity and unfortunately it applies to popularity too.

'Twas middle of the Month of Celebrating, every one was stirring for Christmas; all was participating. Holly was hung up in the cave with care and even a Christmas tree happened to be there. The young neopets played snowball fights outside, one got hit in the head and they cried.

Icefire was serving the customers and handling money, as I boiled the hot stew I suddenly felt funny. Suddenly behind me was a large clatter; I turned to see what was the matter. I gasped in surprise but then glared, it was an old enemy my old hatred was flared.

A faerie bloomaroo stood there as if all its dandy, no one else but it had to be Randy.

With a twinkle of his eye and a smirk smile, he quickly looked at his watch dial.

"Hello chicky, I see you're here! Don't worry I wont disappear"

 "What do you want?" I spat. I knew he was sly as a cat.

 "Why one of your famous stews of course" the rich neopet snorted, "Be quick or I'll have you hung, drawn and quartered!"

I rolled my eyes and turned away, and served him the soup that was made today. In secret and unknown to him I put some more hot chillies in his din. I gave him the stew and gave him a spoon, "Once you try it you'll be over the moon"

I put out my hand for the fee, "Three hundred neopoints please" I said with utter glee

With a annoying growl and drawing of his brow he burrowed into his purse, and came out with the neopoints first.

 "Here" he huffed

 "Thank you" I puffed

He dipped his spoon in the stew and gulped down some of the deadly brew. 1…2…3…the seconds ticked and the chilli flavour came in quick. With a cough and a gaggle he was soon in a straggle. On the snow he fell gasping wheezing and no longer freezing.

 "Water! Water!" He croaked and I laughed as he had been a silly folk.

In desperation he ran outside to grabbed some snow and shoved it into his mouth to bring the temperature back to low. He turned and saw my face full of glee as I enjoyed his suffering merrily.

His eyes, how enraged! His dimples, how they shook! His cheeks were like hot lava, his nose curled like a hook! His little bloomaroo mouth drawn across with a growl and his faerie wings were jagged and foul.

He stomped up to me and gritted his teeth, I tried to be innocent but inside I shook like a leaf. He screamed in a horrible shrill, "I sware by the end of this Christmas day you wish you were a lupe's kill!"

Fear took over and I was silent as a frozen four leaf clover. With sign of a quirk, he turned away with a jerk. One last action he angrily made, he shook his fist at me then ran out of the cave. I stood for a moment and then turned, I had a horrible feeling there was a lesson going to be learned.

Icefire gave a chilling whistle and said, "He's one prickly thistle!"

I shrugged and sighed and turned with a jerk I just wanted to get back to work, "I am glad he's out of sight but I'm afraid that he'll be back by the night"

Icefire's brow drawn together, "Please stop this rhyming or I'm going to have to pluck some feathers!"

"Why?" I asked

 "Because thinking up rhyming words is such a task!"

I shrugged and sighed, "Alright Sorry" I lied.

 So this is the end, the end of the story rhyming! No matter if the temptation is climbing!

 "Yay its over! We can go on with the story!" Icefire cried happily

 "Yay" I said boring and flatly

 He growled, "Hey don't rhyme!"

 "Sorry I couldn't help it this time!"

 "Stop it! It's over" Icefire hollowed

 "Yes I know!" I growled, "It's not like I followed"

 "There you did it again!"

I rolled my eyes and picked up my pen.

 "That's it I'm leaving!"

I shrugged and said; "Alright I'll see you in the evening!"

 "ARRRGGGHH! Please stop rhyming! Or I'm going to be mad!"

 "If you do then I'll be sad"

He growled and huffed like a little miss, "Try and rhyme this!" /p

 "Hiss"

 "Try snow!"

"Glow"

 "Sash!"

 "Flash"

 "Oh! Just stop it!"

 "Pit"

 "Oh I give up!"

"Pup"

With a huff and a whirl Icefire stormed out of the cave. I groaned, "That's two pets who's anger I've engraved" /p

TBC…


	3. Last legs

After the lunch hour was over I was hot from being over the stove all day. I was pleased that we made a good profit. Icefire had calm down now and I had got rid of the rhyming gig. I've forgotten about Randy until now. Maybe I shouldn't have angered him so much. Nah who am I kidding!? He deserves everything coming to him after what he done to me in the past!

 "199,996…199,997…199,998…199,999…200,000! Yes we did it! We made it funky, we made it!" Icefire cried after counting the day's profts. He jumped up and cheered, "I'm going to be normal! I'm going to be free!"

I cheered. We achieved our goal. The snow eyrie suddenly grabbed my feather arms and pulled me along with him in his victory dance. Then he swung me around and around and around and around and around… He finally let go and I was thrown in the air and I landed in a pile of snow. My head finally gained the surroundings and I managed to get up. My stomach was in a knot.

 "Are you ok? I'm sorry!" Icefire ran up to me, "I'm just so happy!"

 "I know and you should be!" I murmured, "Next time swing someone else"

 "Sorry" he said, "So you going to find a Fire Paint Brush?"

 "Yeah" I replied, "I'll look around the auctions this afternoon and I see if I could place a bid"

 "Cool" he smiled, "I'm glad-"

He stopped suddenly when a loud thump was heard we both turned towards it. I cried in panic and Icefire stood in horror. The large pot that held Grandma's infamous Boiling Paprika and Chilli Chow Ka-boom Stew was lying on the icy floor! The stew streamed out slowly like lava out of a volcano. Steamed filled the air as sounds of sizzling echoed in the cave. The hot stew was melting the ice!

 "Oh no!" I screamed and quickly put on my insulated gloves. With all my might I grabbed the pot handles and pulled it up and hoist it back up on top of the stove. There was barely any left in the pot!

Icefire ran up to me, "What do we do! If we don't stop it it's going to melt the whole cave!"

I tried to think as panic rose inside of me, "We have to put heaps and heaps of water on it. That may cool it down and stop the flow!"

 "But there is no water! Just snow!" Icefire shouted in panic as the liquid was heading straight for the Neggery

 "Well get some snow!" I shouted back feeling panic gripping me also, "We got to stop it!"

The eyrie quickly flew off to get snow from outside the cave. I quickly ran to the Neggery. I burst through the door and saw the Negg Faerie sitting behind the counter. She laid back in her chair and her feet her on the icy desk. She wore green boots and stockings, a negg decorated mini skirt and top, her green hair was up like a dollop of ice cream and her green wings stick out from behind her. She was filing her nails and hardly took notice of me. I ran up to her

 "You must get out of here!" I cried

She yawned, "Why?"

 "Because this place is going to melt!" I cried

She laughed and looked at me, "If you haven't noticed we're on Terror Mountain! The coldest place on Neopia! Nothing can possibly melt-"

Suddenly steam came from the side of the negg building. Water trickled down the walls. The Negg Faerie look bewilded then look at me.

 "You're that lenny that sells that hot food next door" she recalled

 "Yeah, uh we had a little accident" I murmured

Her eyes grew wide, "Lets get out of here!  What are we stalling for?"

She sprang from behind the counter and grabbed my wing and ran out. I saw pets and owners looking on as the red stew liquid touched the Neggery walls. The negg faerie hovered slightly from the ground and approached the onlookers.

 "Everyone! We must stop this stuff before it melts the whole cave down! I want everyone to go outside and bring in snow and pile it on the liquid!" she ordered

Everyone obeyed the faerie and brang in snow from the outside and piled it on the stew. She turned to me with her hands on her hips, "You better help too! After all it's your fault!"

I whimpered and nodded. I joined the operation to save the Neggery. Hours went past and the hot liquid stopped flowing and turned black. The Neggery stopped melting as cold evening wind blew in returning the temperature of the cave back down to below zero. After everyone cheered that the danger was over and congratulated themselves for the effort they put in. Relief filled my body and I sighed feeling relaxed again.

 "This neopet almost destroyed our cave!" a voice cried

Every turned to the voice as well as me. It was Randy! He pointed his finger at me and had a revengeful glint in his black coloured eyes.

 "He almost destroyed our cave and the Neggery by having his stupid hot food shop on ice where it's hard to extinguish! He had no right to set up shop and no doubt he'll do it again. Next time it wont be pretty" he convinced

Angry stares and glares shot my way. I gulped. "It was an accident! Honest! I didn't mean to melt down anything!" I cried innocently

Randy kept his eyes on me, "Don't you know it's unsafe to boil hot mixture in an ice cave? It's practically common sense…oops I guess you have none"

I growled. Then I looked at the crowd, they seemed convinced. Icefire appeared beside me and saw what was going on. "Don't worry too much. We have enough neopoints to get a fire paint brush!" he whispered in my ear

I nodded. The Negg Faerie landed in between the crowd and me. She held the same anger in her eyes. She had her hands on her hips and her lips pursed together.

 "You endangered our home and so behalf of everyone here it's best that you'll never set up shop here ever again!" she announced

I felt sad. I stared at the ground in guilt and shame. I guess I deserved it. I nodded as I blinked back tears of rejection. I felt a cold hand on my back. I turned and it was Icefire. His smile was full of comfort. I sniffed and looked up to the Negg Faerie.

 "Ok, let me get my things and I'll be out of your fur" I mumbled

I pushed past and gathered my things. All angry eyes were following my every move. My skin prickled. Icefire came and helped me. After packing it all away and tearing down the shabby rickety stand that served me for so long, I headed towards the entrance of the cave. I looked back and saw everyone staring at me. They were as icy as the cave itself. Then I saw Randy with a victorious smile and gloating eyes. I shot him an angry look but then turned and left in the winter night.

"You better go home before your mum gets worried" Icefire murmured, "There is a blizzard due to come in soon, so it's best to go now"

I nodded, "I'll come back tomorrow and we'll go and get you painted"

He smiled, "Thanks"

With that I took to the sky. I bet Randy was behind the accident, I though as I flew in the cold night, He tipped the liquid and blamed it on me! Why else would he be here in the cold evening? Despite the cold my body shook with hot temper. He's going to pay for that!

***

Next day was different. I put the trouble of yesterday behind me and wondered about Neopia Central finding a Fire Paint Brush. I headed off to the auction house and went around bidding for a brush. By noon I finally won one and soon was off to Terror Mountain to tell Icefire.

Icefire was waiting for me at Happy Valley. I swooped down and landed with ease. Then I ran to him. I pulled put the long awaited Fire Paint Brush.

 "Merry Christmas!" I chirped as I pulled out the paint brush for him to see

He cried in joy, "I'm finally going to be painted! Whoo-hoo! I'm going to be free!"

 "Come on! Lets go and get you painted!" I urged excited as he was.

He nodded and we both took to the sky. We soared across the snowy ground. Then the snow disappeared and grass took its place. Trees sprung out and soon the city was on the horizon. I turned to see Icefire. He was flying weakly. His body mass seemed limp and saggy.

"We're almost there!" I shouted over the rushing wind

 "Oh" he murmured, "Good, this sun's killin' me!"

By the time we reached the outskirts of Neopia Central his form looked more like a blob then an eyrie. Seeing the urge to be quick I grabbed his paw. Cold wet snow squelched in my palm and fingers. Time is at the essence.

We ran into the City itself and dodged through the crowds towards the Rainbow Pool Ignoring unorthodox stares from passer-by. His feet were making slopping sounds and water puddles were left in his wake.

 "I feel hot" he complained

 "We're almost there!" I urged, "We can make it!"

With last effort I felt his squelching form running faster. I ran faster too and we finally made it to the pool. I pulled him into the large magical pool and quickly took my brush out and brushed a few strokes here and there. I stood back and waited. Nothing happened. I painted a few more strokes and still nothing happened.

 "Don't worry" his form sobbed, "It's never going to work. I've melted too much and I don't even look like an eyrie anymore. Thanks for trying"

 "Don't give up on me now!" I growled, "I didn't sweat over the stove and cook up all that stew for you to melt into the Rainbow Pool! I didn't humiliate myself at Randy's expense just for you to die! Come on and change!"

They eyrie seemed to have some hope of fighting. Suddenly he stopped melting. His blob form moulded into his eyrie shape. Then his fur and mane turned black, red and yellow flames licked his legs, wings, brow and tail, his beak turned from an orange carrot to a hard red and finally his irises was washed with red and the white of his eyes turned yellow.

When the metamorphosis was complete a large smile crossed his face as he looked at his reflection in the water. He jumped out of the water and ran about in happiness.

 "I'm free! I'm free! I'm free!" he shouted at the top of his lungs

He was so happy he picked me up and cuddled me and landed a kiss on my beak. Not just one either but several all over my face! Finally he released me and went running around celebrating. I coughed and spluttered and wiped my face.

 "Ewwww! Yuk, yuk, yuk, yuk! He kissed me! He kissed me! GROSS!" I yelped as I wiped my face

After the excitement was over, Icefire calmed himself and I disinfected my face for the hundredth time he came over to me.

 "Well it's time to go" he said

 "Your leaving?" I asked in surprise

 "Yup! I'm going home. Back to the Lost Desert" he nodded

I suddenly felt sad, "Aren't you coming back?"

 "Sure I will! I'll visit you any time I can. When I find a place we can send neomail to each other! And you can come along an visit!" he cried excitedly

 "Cool" I smiled, "Or should I say _hot_"

He smiled back, "Thanks for everything! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I hope you can handle Randy better next time"

 "Yeah me too. Well let's just say you owe me big time, well 200,000np to be exact. My owner wouldn't be pleased that I just spent it. But it's for a good cause" I shrugged

 "Well goodbye and Merry Christmas!" he farwelled

 "Bye and Merry Christmas to you too" I returned

He nodded. We shook hands and made our special friendship handshake then he leapt into the air and flew off into the setting sun. I stood there and waited until he was just a speck in the distance. I sighed and turned and headed off home.

I wonder if he'll pay me back" I sighed

The End 


End file.
